Why?
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Years after Charles erases Moira's memory Moira remembers her time at Xavier's place and decides to pay her old friend a visit, with only one question on her mind. Why?


Unlike most days at Xavier's institute nothing was going bad. It was one of those rare occasions when Logan was here and was around with some of the kids in the garden. All the kids were doing what they were supposed to do. The world wasn't in peril for once, which was actually pretty nice and that gave Charles Xavier the time he needed to search for other mutants. With a small smile Xavier, clicked the button he needed to make his wheel chair move and settled back in his chair.

"Professor X!" A voice called. Charles turned around to see one of his favorite students chasing after him. Blink, his friends liked to call him because he could change the channel on the television without the television remote.

"Yes, Alex?" Charles asked, waiting patiently for the boy to catch up.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, looking up at Charles with large brown eyes.

"To the Cerebra to find other mutants to bring to the school," Charles answered smiling at the child.

"Can I come?" Alex asked, looking delighted at the thought of watching him look for other mutants.

"Yes of course," Charles replied, clicking the button once again so that the chair would move forward. They went a couple of feet in silence, before Charles was hit with the presence of someone new on school grounds. Well, not new. More like someone who hadn't been on the school grounds since the school was first started. Someone he really hadn't expected to see ever again. But he should have seen it coming. She had always been a smart woman and from the state of her mind, she was not happy. Not happy at all.

'Professor' Jean's voice said in Charles' mind, and Charles stopped his wheelchair.

'Yes Jean. I see. It's okay. Let her come' Charles replied into her mind.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Alex asked, looking up at him with concern.

"Nothing child. I've just had a small change of plans," Charles replied, slightly distracted and lost in thoughts of seeing his old friends face again. Then he decided to play a little game with her.

'We have a guest arriving at the institute, she is new and I would like you all to treat her as if she has always gone here. Call her Professor MacTaggert' Charles informed the entire student body through their minds. He knew they would comply without hesitation. It's just how they were. Alex looked up at Charles excitedly and jumped in place.

"Can I go greet her personally?" He asked, a large smile on his face and Charles laughed.

"Of course." Alex was instantly running and Charles locked in on his mind to watch his old friends reaction. Alex ran down the hallway and out the front door, while Charles moved in front of a chess board and set up all the pieces. He could see Moira and it was like old times all over again. She didn't even look like she had aged a year. Still just as beautiful as ever.

"Profesor MacTaggert! Profesor MacTaggert!" Alex called, as he grew closer to her. Moira looked up at Alex in surprise and confusion flooded her eyes. "Professor MacTaggert you're back!" Alex attacked Moira with a hug and tightly held her in place. "We have all missed you so much." Moira looked down at him in confusion but still smiled.

"Right, I missed you too..." Moira paused not knowing what to call him and Charles supplied her with a name for him. "Blink." Alex beamed up at her excitedly releasing her from the hug and grabbing her hand as they walked up to the school.

"So how was it? Did you guys succeed. Professor X said that you went off to work with the CIA, Was it hard?" Alex pegged, throwing questions at her.

"It was fine. We did win, and now I remember everything," Moira said, the anger flowing back into her voice for a moment. But she was still looking around in wonder at all the mutant students walking around the school grounds.

"Professor MacTaggert" You're back!" Kitty Pryde's voice rang out and she came running out of the hall. Moira shreiked lightly and jumped back from Kitty but Kitty took no heed. Instead she just continued talking. "You have got to see this new trick Bobby learned. Come on he's in the Danger Room!" Kitty grabbed Moira's wrist and dragged her through the wall along with Alex. At this move Moira seemed to calm down slightly in the brain, realising that these kids had to be mutants. She allowed herself to be dragged through the walls of the school and into the room that looked over the danger room. In the Danger Room Bobby was using his ice powers to take out some lasers. Kitty jumped down through the window, and began talking to Bobby and then the two began to fight some of the dangers in the danger room. Moira watched for a little bit but after a while she looked over at Alex.

"Can you take me to see Professor X?" She asked softly. Alex nodded, and dragged her down the halls. Charles broke his grip on Alex's mind and looked down at his chess game. He moved one of the pieces forward as if to start the game and then stared at the chess board. He waited patiently until he heard Moira and Alex racing down the hall at him.

"Charles? Charles Xavier?" Moira's voice said and her breath hitched as she spoke.

"Moira. Everyone calls me Professor X nowadays. You know that," Charles replied, still not looking over at her.

"And apparently everyone calls me Professor MacTaggert," Moira said, a small smile playing on her lips as she stood there.

"I've started our chess game," Charles replied, ans Alex ran off.

"Isn't chess you and Erik's thing?" Moira asked.

"That doesn't mean that I can't play chess with others," Charles answered, looking down at the table. Moira sighed and sat down at the table looking down at the pieces. "Your move." They played a couple of moves in silence but it wasn't long before Moira wanted to say something.

"Why did you do it?" She asked quietly moving a pawn forward. Charles ignored her moving his knight forward.

"You aren't mad anymore?" Charles asked, avoiding her question cunningly.

"I could never be mad at you. I just want to know why," Moira answered. When Charles didn't answer she changed the subject. "Guess you did go bald after all." Charles laughed at this and placed a hand on his head.

"Yeah. Maybe I'm not just a telepath but I can see the future as well." They both laughed at that, and Charles felt almost as if he was still young, when he was first Professor X courtesy of Mystique.

"Have you heard from Mystique?" Moira asked, as if reading Charles' mind.

"No. Not that I am surprised. I was terrible to her. I feel horrible about how I treated her," Charles replied, a small frown dancing across his lips.

"Hey its ok. I'm sure she forgives you," Moira replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. They stopped talking for a while and simply played their game some more. But Charles was more lost in thought to really pay attention to the game. By then he was pretty much just moving pawns. "Charles, why did you do it?" Charles stopped playing for a second but then he moved another piece, still deciding not to answer. They played for a few more minutes incomplete silence, before Moira shattered the silence. "Check mate." Charles jumped, not expecting to have lost the game. He stared at the pieces blankly seeing that he was in fact in checkmate.

"I see." He looked up directly at her for the first time and Moira could see right into his dark ominous eyes. They almost didn't look brown at all. She could tell that he wasn't that terrible close to anyone anymore. Even with all the other mutants around he still missed the others and wasn't really willing to get too close to anyone.

"You owe me an explanation. Why did you do it?" She was more assertive this time, not going to back down. The old Charles was just like this one.

"I care for you, Moira. I was afraid that if you did remember, you would be in danger," Charles replied after a long moment.

"You didn't have to do this alone," Moira replied, placing a hand on Charles' that was lying on the chess table.

"Professor X. Who is this?" A voice said, and Moira found herself face to face with Wolverine. Everyone knew who Wolverine was. But something tugged at her memory. Something that had to do with the Cerebra.

"Finally someone who doesn't know me," Moira said, standing up and shaking his hand. "I'm Moira. Moira MacTaggert. Most people at the CIA office call me HyperNova now though."

"Wolverine. Nice to meet you," Wolverine replied. "How do you know the Professor?"

"Old friends. Thought I would drop by and visit." Wolverine nodded, seeming to notice the tension looked at the Professor. "Meet me in the Cerebra as soon as you can. The X-Men have a problem." With that he walked away.

"Hey. Didn't you and Erik go after Wolverine when we were forming a group?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah. He said no then. But he is a good asset now," Moira nodded and decided to keep the conversation going.

"So you decided to name them the X-Men after all?" She asked and Charles seemed to snap back into things.

"Which reminds me. I should get to Wolverine and the others." He started to move away but Moira stood in front of him.

"I want to stay, and help. Let me join the group. I'm not going back to the CIA this time. I belong here,"Moira said, looking Charles in the eyes.

"Moira..." Charles replied, trailing off and Moira knew that she didn't have to say out loud the words she was thinking in her head. That she loved him. She felt herself leaning in to kiss him as old feelings filled both of their heads, but Moira pulled back the last second.

"No not again. You aren't going to do that to me again. I want to be a part of the team," she stared at Charles, with determination. He sighed, knowing it would do no good to argue with her.

"Fine you can be a part of the team," Charles said, and Moira broke out into a smile.

"Seriously?" She asked in her excitement. He nodded and the old feelings began to engulf them again. They leaned close to each other and just before they got to close Moira dropped a helmet onto her head like Magneto's. "This time you can't erase my memory," she laughed, and then kissed him like she had never kissed him before. They pulled away and Charles stared at Moira in surprise. "Now let's go. The team needs us," Moira flashed him a smile and went behind his wheel chair, pushing him down the hall towards the cerebra.

* * *

**A.N./ **This is my very first Marvel fanfic, so I hope that you all liked it! I'm sort of new to the X-Man Universe so please don't kill me if I got some facts about this universe wrong. I just had this idea and wrote. If you want to give me some tips, I will take them happily. Again hope you enjoyed and have a fantastic rest of the day!

Captain Brie signing out.


End file.
